1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a program for processing image data read from a document.
2. Related Art
A translucent fluorescent color may be put on characters written in a pencil or a ballpoint pen to indicate that the characters are important. Pigment used for the fluorescent color absorbs colorless ultraviolet rays contained together with color light in sunlight as energy, becomes an excitation state, changes extra energy to color light having a long wavelength, and emits the color light. The color light emitted at this time is fluorescence. Wave length of the color light reemitted from the pigment depends on kinds of the pigment and difference of the kinds becomes difference in the fluorescent color.
To output an image to a record material based on subtractive color mixture, processing of compressing the color range in which input image data can be reproduced is performed to match gradation indicated by the input image data with the color reproduction area of the record material (color space compression processing). In an image output apparatus for forming a full color image by executing subtractive color mixture using four color materials of a cyan component (C), a magenta component (M), a yellow component (Y), and a black component (K), if a full color document image contains a fluorescent color, texture and fluorescent feeling to the fluorescent color may be lost or fluorescent colors of different kinds may be reproduced in the same color by performing the color space compression processing.